


Pasos

by Deus_Queen



Series: The basket of Rewind [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mental Anguish, More labels will be added, Other, Prostitute! Rewind, Prostitution, Public Sex, Son of Rewind in a basket, The Transformers: Lost Light, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), Transformer Sparklings, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Sex, forgive my english
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus_Queen/pseuds/Deus_Queen
Summary: Rewind has a bad day, until someone shows up to help him. Who would want to help a prostitute?::Sequel to La canasta::





	Pasos

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to La canasta

Rewind emptied the fluid from his valve that a few moments ago was filled by a customer. Today was not a good day, I had only had three clients and in desperation, had to lower their rate and charge much less. One of them even overloaded a lot of times inside and crushed him on the wall, was a very bestial interface, but still did not get enough money.

He walked to the nearby handkerchief and began to clean himself. He was lucky to buy solvent and finish cleaning himself deeper. A screech made her stop cleaning and then continue faster. Being completely clean, Rewind went to the basket on top of the dumpster and grabbed a crying spakroll.

"Are you hungry?" He asked smiling. The sparkling just kept crying until he found the fuel line and calmed down nursing.

Minutes passed and Rewind accommodated the little one in the blankets of the basket when this term filled their tanks, and it was relieved that he did not proceed to scream when he did not feel the arms of his Carrier. He listened a few steps and checked his frame to make sure he was ... decent.

He observed a large blue frame I will approach with other children, scrap, those were also minibot. Maybe this mech had already hired two prostitutes for a fun in this alley, or maybe they were lucky that the big mech would take them to a hotel. Those customers considered were very rare, but Rewind always thanked Primus when he touched one; Those nights he could sleep in a soft bed where his sparkling did not suffer from cold.

The big mech stopped in front of him and Rewind could see it better, he felt he knew this great mech. An old client? I did not remember it. He slapped himself mentally and proceeded to speak

"Do you need help, Honey?" Asked Rewind.

Both minibot, very similar, stared at each other, and then seemed distressed looking at the other larger mech "Soundwave ..." whispered the purple.

The blue simply observed him a few more seconds and then his gaze went to the basket above the dumpster, where the sparkling slept peacefully.

"You can come with me" He said in a very flat voice, almost like a drone speaking.

Rewind looked at him confused, had not even said his rate or the kind of work he offered. Then the biggest mech started to walk out of the alley.

"If you do not want to sleep on the street," he finally said.

Rewind did not understand what was happening. Apparently he did not want to follow him for a job, it seemed for another kind of thing, and Rewind feared. His sparkling chose the worst moment to wake up and start crying. Rewind ran to his little son and felt freezing cold. The minibot wrapped him in the blankets and calculation how many shanix he won today. There was not enough for a hostel. He had bought a blanket for his little one to cope with the winter season that was beginning, and then he bought energon for the noon and afternoon.

Rewind observed that the mech's figure was far away, but he could still reach it. So he simply loaded the basket and followed the mech called Soundwave.

**Author's Note:**

> Habrá muchos más fic! ¿Que opinan? Les gustó este?


End file.
